


Awkward Encounter

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Brendan believes the most awkward moment in his life is when his best friend walks in on him and Steven making out.





	Awkward Encounter

It was one of those rare days when Brendan had Steven over at his place. Usually he avoided bringing him over due to feeling awkward about his mother gushing about how lucky Brendan was to have someone like Steven. His mom didn't have to voice his thought, even though Steven would shake his head saying  _ he  _ was the lucky one. 

Since his mom was out shopping with May’s mother they had the whole house to themselves, which Brendan immediately took Steven up to his bedroom. There wasn't much to do downstairs anyway, and Brendan had a tv in his room too, along with his own Wii U, but he was pretty sure Steven wasn't into video games like he and May were. 

They probably weren't up there for ten minutes before Steven was hovering above Brendan, who was lying on top of his giant Snorlax plush. Brendan’s too caught up with Steven’s tongue twirling around his to actually care, both of them craving the physical affection. Brendan only peeks an eye open when he feels his hat lazily pushed off and starts to wonder when Steven took off his jacket. 

Not like it was important, but usually the former champion was more tidy than Brendan was. It could also be the fact that Steven wasn't aware of when Brendan's mom would be back, even though Brendan knew she usually took forever when she went out shopping, and going with May’s mom doubled the time anyway. 

In a way it was pretty alluring to Brendan since they've never actually  _ did  _ anything in his room before. He figures Steven is caught up in the moment too and leaves it at that when Steven starts to pull down his shirt’s zipper. Brendan lets out a pleased sigh as Steven starts to nibble on his collarbone, and the brunette lets out a soft moan feeling Steven's teeth and tongue near his neck. 

It's not long after when he feels Steven’s mouth back on his, along with hands now near his waist tugging his shirt up. There's a moment when Steven pauses his actions and Brendan first takes it as the silver haired being a tease. He catches Steven’s attention when he tugs gently on Steven’s tie and gets a smile in return. Steven ducks his head intending on giving Brendan a peck on the lips, but the brunette decides he wants more. Wrapping his arms around Steven’s neck Brendan deepens the kiss much to Steven’s surprise, who decides to take over as Brendan allows his tongue to slip back in his mouth. 

It's the last nice moment Brendan recalls before he begins to hear something other than him and Steven. 

“Hey, Brendan! Do you.. want..” Brendan feels frozen in place knowing  _ exactly  _ who's voice that was. He doesn't want to look up, but he does anyway feeling like a Deerling in headlights.

Steven has his head turned towards May as well, and Brendan's pretty sure he wears the same expression as her; wide eyes and a red face. Although he's pretty sure he's more red than her. 

Arceus help him. 

“H-hey, May.” Brendan stuttered out awkwardly while Steven was busy getting on his jacket. 

“Hello, May. It's been quite some time.” Steven flashed May a charming smile while he smoothed out his jacket. Brendan had to double take at how casual Steven was acting, as if May didn't just interrupt them. May was always welcomed to his place, but the idea of her inviting herself in today of all days never even occurred to him. 

“Y-yeah, since Brendan became champion.” May stands there awkwardly, eventually leaning against Brendan’s desk. 

“That was truly a thrilling battle for my previous title, huh?” Steven winks down at Brendan who's currently still sitting on the Snorlax wishing that it was real and could save him from this embarrassment.

Finally Brendan stands up, a little too quickly and zips up the top of his shirt before walking over to May with Steven following along. 

“You need something?” Brendan knows his voice wavered and tries not to cringe about it. 

“Oh! Just to have a battle, but it appears you guys are busy..” May trails off, her own face getting a little pink. “I-I’ll just go now!”

“I'll walk you out!” Brendan says hurriedly, following May down the stairs. He takes a glimpse at Steven who shakes his head and smiles at Brendan anyway. In return Brendan gives him an apologetic smile before turning his attention back to his best friend.

“I’ve laid on that Snorlax before.” May says when they're almost down the stairs. It almost causes Brendan to trip.

“May-” 

“You guys never did anything else on it did-” 

“Arceus,  _ no _ .”

It's apparent that May has gotten passed the awkward moment and now poking fun at Brendan. Either way there's no way Brendan looks good in the situation. He’s glad that May has known about the relationship otherwise it could have been even  _ more  _ awkward and uncomfortable.

“We can postpone the battle, but next time lock your door.” May lets out a laugh at the baffled expression Brendan gives her, who is already holding the door open already thinking of ways to avoid her after all of this mess.

“Catch you next  _ year _ , May.” Brendan rolls his eyes at the grin he gets and shuts the door once May gives him a small wave heading off to who knows where. 

“She's quite something.” Steven's voice causes Brendan to jump, unaware that he witnessed their conversation.

“Yeah,  _ something _ .” Brendan rubs the back of his head, now realizing he left his hat upstairs and decides to follow Steven back up to his room. As they walk back up he can feel Steven give him a few small pats on the back, most likely feeling apologetic for the position May found them in. 

“How are you so calm? Actually, I've never really seen you lose your cool before.” Brendan ducks his head when Steven starts to laugh and ruffles his hair. The brunette follows Steven until their both sitting on his bed. 

“When you've been around the press half your life you learn to get over such things. Though I do admit I was a bit flustered by that.. Intrusion.” Steven smiles sheepishly, letting his hand brush against Brendan’s hair. 

“You seemed casual to me.” Brendan finally manages a smile, leaning into Steven’s touch, closing his eyes when the silver haired gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“Next time we can go to my place if that brings you any comfort.” Steven brings Brendan’s hand up to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss that has Brendan turning pink by the small, polite gesture.

“Shall we?” Steven asks softly and Brendan nods immediately without a thought. They're back to kissing again, not as heated as earlier, but gentle kisses and caresses coming from Steven. Brendan’s small smile grows when Steven begins to give him butterfly kisses.

Leave it to Steven to put his mind at ease. It's one of the many reasons why he loved him after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure how I got this idea, but thanks for reading!


End file.
